Jethro
by jodm
Summary: A missing person and an old enemy bring Hogan and Five-O together on a case. And how does this affect the future of a young Leroy Jethro Gibbs?


24

_Hawaii Five-O, Hogan's Heroes, and NCIS belong to others. I just like to hang out with them!_

_The inspiration for this story comes from two NCIS episodes: "Lost and Found" (season 5) and "Faith" (season 7)._

_**Note:**__ At the time of this story, many WWII officers and men remained serving in the armed forces. Hogan would have been in his late fifties or early sixties, nearing retirement, but could still have been on active duty. I began writing fan fiction for Hogan's Heroes and that world has remained one of mu favorites._

_Could Hogan and McGarrett have worked together on a case? It always seemed to me that, like McGarrett and Wo Fat, Hogan and Hochstetter had some unfinished business that needed to be dealt with. And how did this particular case affect the future of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs? This story is a possible answer!_

**JETHRO**

_**NCIS, Washington Navy Yard, present day**_

It started with a simple field trip. Tim McGee's scout troop was touring NCIS. Abby had been demonstrating computer I.D. recognition programs, when one of the Scouts, Carson Taylor, had been identified as a missing child—missing and possibly abducted. Child Protective Services had been called in; the boy's mother was under investigation. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs now had a frightened and upset 9-year old who wanted desperately to go home sitting at his desk.

"I know you're scared," the silver-haired agent gently told the boy. "Ya know, I was only a couple of years older than you when my dad disappeared and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I thought I'd never get to go home or see my friends again, either."

"But you did find your dad, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "And here's what happened. My mom had died a few years earlier. My dad was in the Air Force and we were stationed at Hickam in Hawaii. One day, I came home from school and my dad wasn't there. He didn't come home that night or the next day and no one knew where he was, so I decided to start my own investigation . . ."

_ooooooooo_

_**Honolulu, Hawaii, Summer 1969**_

Hawaii Five-O detective Kono Kalakaua approached the closed koa wood door and knocked. Opening the door, he looked at his superior officer saying, "Steve, there's a kid here looking for Danny. Told him da Kaikaina was over at HPD, so he wants to talk to you. Says he's on Danny's Little League team and needs our help 'cause his dad is missing."

Steve McGarrett sighed and put down the papers he'd been studying. "One of Danno's team, eh? I'll talk to him. And call HPD and let Danno know that he has a visitor."

"On it, Boss," the big Hawaiian responded, then ushered the nervous kid into the office. Steve motioned him over to the couch, pulled up one of the white leather chairs and sat facing him, noting the boy's concerned look. "Hi," the lead detective began, "I'm Steve. Kono tells me you know Danny Williams?"

"Yeah," the boy answered. "He's our coach. And he told us that if we ever needed help to call him. Steve, Mr. McGarrett, sir, my dad's been missing for a couple of days. His CO doesn't know where he is; neither do our neighbors or anyone else. Someone said he might be AWOL, but I don't believe that. I've been staying at a friend's house, but I want to find my dad. Will you help? Can you put Danny on the case?" The boy's voice caught in his throat as he struggled to add, "Please?"

Steve squeezed the boy's shoulder in a gesture of support. "Danny will be back soon and we'll see what we can do. Meanwhile, you know who I am, but what's your name?"

"Gibbs," came the answer. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But you can call me Jethro if you want. Everybody does, except for Danny. He just calls me 'Gibbs.' I kind of like that—makes me feel grown up."

Steve smiled slightly at his second-in-command's gift of perception and his kindness to a lonely kid. "OK. Gibbs it is!"

_ooooooooo_

Lt. Colonel James Kinchloe knocked on his CO's office door and entered without waiting to hear the soft "Come." He'd known Robert E. Hogan too long, shared too many adventures, to stand on formality. He looked around the familiar office, noting, as usual, the battered World War II vintage USAAF crush cap and brown leather bomber jacket with its colonel's eagles on the tabs, a reminder of another war, another time and place, and of a special group of men who risked their lives to bring that war to an end even one day sooner. Hogan, now General Hogan, commanding officer of Hickam Air Force Base, grinned at his old friend. "Memories, Kinch?" the senior officer questioned, glancing at a framed picture on his desk. Liberation Day at Stalag 13: five men stood in a group outside a dilapidated barracks-three Americans, the youngest holding a big white bird, a British corporal, and a small Frenchman. Hogan's Heroes. "Good team. Good memories."

Kinch smiled back. "I'm looking forward to seeing the guys next month. Wonder what LeBeau will make of the local cuisine. He's always looking for new dishes for his restaurant. Not poi, though!" Hogan nodded; he, too, was anticipating seeing his friends again and catching up on everyone's lives. However, that was in the future. Today, he had a base to run and a problem on his hands. His expression turned serious as he addressed his adjutant, "Anything new on that missing man, Jackson Gibbs? And who's taking care of his son, Jethro?"

"Nothing," the colonel noted. "It's as if he vanished into thin air. Jethro is staying with neighbors. He's really worried—lost his mom a few years ago and now, with his dad gone missing ..." Kinch didn't need to complete the thought. Both he and Hogan were fathers who cared deeply for their families.

"Olsen's his squadron leader, isn't he?" Hogan was relieved that one of his former back-up team was stationed at the base. "Get him over here this afternoon and we'll go over everything again. There's got to be some detail we're missing. Captain Gibbs was working on a very sensitive project that can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. We may need to deal with the civilian authorities on this, get their help to solve this puzzle." The African-American officer nodded his understanding. "McGarrett and Five-O."

_ooooooooo_

"Hi, Jenny," Danny Williams greeted the 5-O office manager. "Got a message from Steve that he wants to see me?"

"Not just Steve," Jenny replied. "One of your Little League team is here. A boy with a missing dad. He specifically asked for you."

"Thanks," the young second-in-command said as he pushed the heavy koa wood door open and greeted his senior officer. "Steve, what's up?" Then, as McGarrett turned around, Danny added, "Gibbs! Your dad is missing? When? What happened?"

Jethro gave the younger detective a worried grin. "He's been gone a couple of days. I don't know where or why. You said you'd help us if . . ." Danny looked at his boss, knowing that Steve would back him up. "How can we help?"

"A call to his squadron leader would be in order," McGarrett noted. "Might be helpful to meet with the base commander, General Hogan, too. He's a good officer. I met him several years ago when I was with Navy Intelligence. There were some almost unbelievable stories floating around about him and his team's activities during World War II and Korea. Seems they spent most of the war as POW's in Germany running an intelligence and sabotage operation right under the noses of the Luftwaffe and the Gestapo. They pulled off some pretty incredible rescues there and later in Korea. 'Hogan's Heroes' we called them. Good men—glad they were on our side." He paused for a moment. "Danno and I will tackle this together with you, Gibbs."

"Where do we start?" Williams asked his boss. Steve looked at his youngest detective as he said, "There's something about this case that bothers me, something from the past that I can't quite put a finger on. I'll call Hogan and get a meeting set up for later today. I wonder if this isn't more than a simple disappearance . . . Who's your dad's squadron leader, Gibbs? He should be present, too."

"Dad's CO is Major Olsen," Jethro broke in, "He's with the 504th."

_ooooooooo_

Hogan's phone buzzed. "Call for you, Sir," the secretary said, "Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O." Kinch turned to leave, but Hogan motioned him to stay as he put the phone on speaker. "Mr. McGarrett, General Hogan here. What can I do for you?"

McGarrett wasted no time with pleasantries. "General, I have Jethro Gibbs here in my office. He's asked Detective Williams and me to help find his missing father. We'd like to speak with you as soon as possible. This afternoon, perhaps? We'd also like Major Olsen to be present. Three P.M.? Fine."

"Short and to the point," Kinch noted. "Sounds like he's used to giving orders. This should be an interesting meeting. I'll talk to Olsen." Hogan nodded his thanks as he pulled out the records of Captain Gibbs' current assignment. Unknowingly echoing McGarrett's earlier comment, he murmured, "There's something here that reminds me about a past encounter and I don't like it. Something dangerous that never quite got finished." He shook his head, hoping to tease out the memory. Kinch looked at his CO in agreement. With Five-O already involved, this was already more than a simple disappearance, but what?

_ooooooooo_

"C'mon, Gibbs," Danny grinned at Jethro, "Kono and I will take you to lunch. Ever had Hawaiian Barbeque?"

"No," the boy answered. "But it sounds good." Watching the interchange, McGarrett thought, "Good move. Food and an informal setting will give Danno a chance to get some more information." The Five-O chief nodded to his detectives "Be back on time for a briefing before we leave for Hickam." McGarrett picked up, then put down, the report he'd been studying earlier. Something about this new case, coupled with Hogan's rapid agreement for a meeting, bothered him, definitely something to do with an old intelligence operation and a free-lance agent. He wondered what Williams and Kono would discover over lunch. Nothing like food to get a boy talking!

_ooooooooo_o

Jethro was on his third helping of Waikiki's legendary Hawaiian Barbeque. Kono, whose appetite was also legendary, looked on with approval. Danny took the opportunity to gently question the boy.

"Gibbs," he began. "What can you tell me about the time your dad disappeared? Not just the day itself, but anything you might have noticed during the week or so before."

"Dad was working on some sort of special project that he couldn't talk about. He'd leave early and come back later than usual, then he'd work on reports or something. I mostly hung around with friends or went to Little League practice." Danny smiled at that and motioned for the boy to continue. "Did you see anything or anyone unusual around that time?" the curly-haired detective asked.

"No. Wait a minute, yes. There was this guy who came looking for Dad a couple of times. Had a different way of talking. Not pidgin, something else, like someone in a bad spy movie. He even showed up at practice once. Remember?"

Williams did remember—a short, intense, balding man with a mustache looking for Captain Gibbs. The detective wished he'd paid more attention at the time, but maybe a conversation with Steve later would jog his memory.

"Hey Bruddahs," Kono interrupted. "We gotta get back to the office wiki wiki. Boss wanted a conference before we head to Hickam." Dan absentmindedly acknowledged the big Hawaiian's reminder. He was still bothered by Gibbs' description of the intense, older man who was so curious about the boy's father.

_ooooooooo_

McGarrett grew more uneasy after hearing his detectives' report, as it was obvious that someone had been seeking the senior Gibbs. He wondered if Jethro was also in danger and was relieved when Chin offered to take the boy home with him that evening. Chin assured the chief that one more child wouldn't be a problem; Jethro would be just another friend over for a visit. Besides, it would give Mrs. Kelly a chance to fatten the boy up a bit!

"I should have paid more attention to that guy at practice," Danny spoke up. "I might have been able to give a better description." Steve realized that his youngest detective's guilt trip button had been pushed and moved to short circuit the response. "Danno, for all you knew, he could have been a co-worker, a civilian employee, a neighbor, anyone. Let's wait 'til after we've met with Hogan—he might have some ideas as to this man's identity." Danny, a bit relieved, acknowledged his senior officer's comments as Steve concluded. "Time to head for Hickam. Chin, Kono, you, too. Better take two cars."

_ooooooooo_

Hogan, Kinch, and Olsen had spent much of the afternoon reviewing security tapes of the day of Captain Gibbs' disappearance. At first, nothing appeared out of the ordinary; then a second viewing gave a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure at the edge of the screen. "Back up and freeze," Hogan ordered. "It can't be, can it?" he muttered, "Not after so many years."

"Hard to tell," Kinch echoed. "The height and build are about right, but what would he be doing here? Who's he working for, if it is him? "

The Five-O team's arrival called a halt to the conversation. Introductions were made—Hogan thought that Danny reminded him just a bit of Carter—and both groups shared what info they had. When Jethro and Danny described their encounters with the unknown man, Kinch and Hogan looked at one another. "I'd like to try something," Kinch stated. Hogan gave his permission, and the dark-skinned officer addressed Williams and the boy. "Did he sound anything like this?" Then, in an almost perfect imitation of a voice from the past, he went on, "Who is this man? What is this man doing here? I will surround this camp with a ring of steel!"

"Yes!" Gibbs shouted, "Like that!" Danny agreed.

The Air Force officers stared at one another. "Hochstetter!" Hogan knew where his intuitive feeling about this case came from. Sudden disappearances, silence . . . old Gestapo tactics pointing in only one direction. . . Hochstetter!

McGarrett looked a question. "How can you be so certain?"

Kinch pulled a photo from one of Hogan's files and showed it to Jethro and Danny. They both nodded.

"It's him," answered Hogan. "He vanished shortly before our Stalag was liberated. Turned up in East Germany. We lost track of him about a year ago when he dropped out of the usual networks. Looks like he may have gone free-lance, selling his services to the highest bidder."

Not wanting to worry the boy any further, McGarrett turned to his detectives. "Chin, it's time you got Jethro to your place; then join Kono, Danny, and me back at the office." Once Chin and the boy had gone, he demanded, "So why is this man here and what would he want with Captain Gibbs?"

Hogan looked at Olsen. "Maybe I'd better let the major answer that one."

Olsen continued the story. "My squad has been selected to try out an experimental navigation and fire control system—strictly top secret. Captain Gibbs and I were especially cleared to install and test it on one of our planes. As is common with any new technology, there were a few minor bugs to work out before an actual test flight. And, as sometimes happens, even with the tightest security, there seems to have been a leak, most likely in the developmental stages. There are countries that would pay a great deal to gain access to this technology. Hochstetter—if it is him—would want to take advantage of any opportunity for financial gain.

"It's Hochstetter, all right," the senior Air Force officer interrupted. "But why kidnap Captain Gibbs?"

"The captain has specialized training in this equipment," Olsen continued. "Hochstetter could be planning to use him as a bargaining chip in selling the material to the highest bidder."

Danny broke into the conversation, "Hochstetter?"

Hogan answered briefly, "He was a Gestapo major when Kinch and I were POW's. He spent a lot of time and energy trying to prove we were part of an intelligence and sabotage team working with the Underground. He came a bit too close a few times, but could never quite get the evidence he needed. I wonder-he probably still wants revenge and will do anything to get it. This disappearance may be more about that."

Williams realized that there was much more to the story than this, but now wasn't the time for further questions. It was enough to know that the man was dangerous. But so, he thought, was Hogan, so was McGarrett.

Steve interrupted his officer's train of thought as he said, "Then our next step is to discover who Hochstetter is working with. We can check with our intelligence sources as well as contacts here on Oahu. If he's still here, we'll find him."

"We'll do the same," Hogan responded. "I've got a few special contacts of my own. I'll check the latest from Intelligence." Turning to his second-in-command, he added, "Kinch, call Newkirk at MI. LeBeau, too. Maybe they've heard something. I'll contact Carter—he's due to teach a pharmacy seminar at Tripler next week. Maybe it's time for Papa Bear and the team to go back on duty."

McGarrett wasn't finished. The intense detective glanced at his Air Force counterpart. "To sell data this important, even if revenge is a motive, he'll need a high-level contact. I can think of only one person who fits that description. Wo Fat."

It was Hogan's turn to look surprised. "Wo Fat?"

"Wo Fat is a Chinese operative. He's ruthless and deadly—we've encountered him in the past. I'll send you his dossier when we get back to the Palace. Finding out where he is now could give your contacts a starting point." Feeling that the conference was at an end, the Five-O chief said, "Thank you General. I'll contact you tomorrow morning." It would be a late, perhaps a very late night at the Palace.

_ooooooooo_

Chin and Jethro headed for the Gibbs' quarters in the Hickam Village family housing. The boy wanted to pick up some clothes and a few other things. As he looked around the apartment, the Chinese detective noticed a photo—father and son. "You and your dad?"

"Yeah," Jethro answered. "Chin, do you think we'll find him? Will he be okay?" Jethro added the picture to his things.

Chin tried to reassure the boy, much as he would have done for one of his own children. "If anyone can find your dad, Steve can. Come on, now. It's time to get you home. Mrs. Kelly is cooking something special for dinner and my kids want to meet you."

_ooooooooo_

Chin knocked on his boss' door, then entered the office where Danny and Kono were already present. "How's Jethro doing?" Steve questioned. "He's settling in—it's the first time he's been in a house with so many kids!" the Chinese detective responded with a smile. "He'll be all right—my middle daughter already thinks he's cute, says he has a nice smile."

Steve briefly filled the older detective in on the conversation in Hogan's office and the decision to search for Hochstetter's local contacts, possibly including Wo Fat or one of his associates. Noting a concerned look on his youngest detective's face, McGarrett asked, "Problem, Danno?"

"Not so much a problem, just curious—you didn't seem surprised at Hogan's mention of Major Hochstetter. I've never heard of him, and I don't believe Kono or Chin have either. I know he was in the Gestapo, but just who is he anyway?"

Steve had a hard, distant look on his face. "He was a Gestapo agent with delusions of grandeur who headed an office in the town of Hammelburg. He suspected—rightly so—that Hogan was operating a sabotage operation out of a nearby POW camp but could never get any definite evidence. He was more than cruel; he was unrelenting in his pursuit of the Underground in the Hammelburg-Dusseldorf area. He actually threatened the operation a few times. I read part of the transcript of Hogan's debriefing in preparation for a mission while I was still with Navy Intelligence. That Hochstetter would become involved in espionage for hire doesn't surprise me. He's opportunistic and he's never been caught. Joining forces with Wo Fat for their mutual benefit would be something he'd do, especially if he wants to discredit Hogan. And Jackson Gibbs is caught in the middle."

"And if Wo Fat is involved, so are we," Danny added.

Kono spoke up. "So, Boss, what's the next step? Who are those guys the general is calling Who's Papa Bear?"

"Papa Bear was Hogan's code name. The men he mentioned, Peter Newkirk, Andrew Carter, Louis LeBeau, and Lt. Colonel Kinchloe, made up the core of Hogan's team," answered the lead detective. "LeBeau, in particular, may still have contacts with former members of the Underground."

"So," Danny said, "our job is to locate Wo Fat and his people. I guess you'll be calling in your intelligence contacts, Steve. I can check with Interpol."

"Thanks," Steve replied. "I'll call NIS and ONI—Naval Intelligence may have something. Chin, Kono, go over the latest FBI and HPD reports—and pass Hochstetter's description to the local house and car rental agencies, too. Somehow, I don't think we have much more time to get this solved."

_ooooooooo_

Hogan hung up the phone. "Nothing new from Newkirk—the last time anyone saw Hochstetter was a few months ago. Anything from LeBeau?"

"Better news there, Sir," said Hogan's second-in-command. "One of his former Underground friends told him that the Major was reported to be in Hong Kong recently. That could put him in contact with that Chinese organization McGarrett mentioned. I'll let Five-O know."

Hogan picked up a note on his desk. "Carter's changed his plans. He's flying in tomorrow; says he needs some extra time to prepare for that seminar, but I'll bet he wants to be part of this investigation."

Kinch smiled. "Better not let Newkirk and LeBeau know or they'll be out on the next plane!" Hogan's laugh broke the tension that had built up over the day. "Might not be a bad idea!"

_ooooooooo_

Morning came too soon. Dan yawned and looked up from the report he was studying. Very little on Hochstetter—sightings in North Korea and Hong Kong; Wo Fat was in Shanghai, but one of his lieutenants, a man named Fu Ling, had been spotted in Hong Kong the same time that the former Gestapo agent had surfaced there. Coincidence? Dan didn't really believe in coincidences. Wo Fat's man and Hochstetter in the same place at the same time—a meeting? And where were they now? Better report this to Steve. Dan grabbed a photo of Fu Ling from the Interpol files and headed for his boss' office.

Chin and Kono had little more to report, either, as their findings simply confirmed what they already knew. Hopefully, the other inquiries they had put in place would bear fruit soon. An early morning call to Hogan also had limited results. Could Hochstetter be biding his time? Had he made contact with Fu Ling?

_ooooooooo_

Ex-Major Wolfgang Hochstetter sneered at his prisoner. "Soon, Captain, you will become the means of revenge long-in-coming. You will give me the background on the new system you are installing and when I turn it over to my buyers, I will be certain to let Hogan know how helpful you have been. If you don't . . . there is always your son, Jethro."

"So this is about revenge, not profit?" the Air Force officer groaned as Hochstetter backhanded him. "Leave my son out of it!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Gestapo agent's wolfish smile was meant to inspire fear. "He is my insurance policy, you see." He turned to another man. "Mueller, guard our guest well, just as you would if he were in our cells in Hammelburg." Barely waiting for his former adjutant's "Jawohl, Herr Major," Hochstetter left. He had a meeting scheduled with a Chinese agent—possibly a buyer of information—and then another kidnapping to arrange. Soon, very soon, Hogan would know that the Gestapo had a long memory. There was only one small problem to be dealt with: Steve McGarrett and Hawaii Five-O. The boy's baseball coach was one of McGarrett's detectives. He would need to be dealt with also, maybe used in his plan to bring Hogan down. The young man knew what he looked like and could have information as to his whereabouts. Maybe his Chinese contact would know . . .

Fu Ling was waiting for the German spy at a park in Aiea, a small town near Pearl Harbor. Hochstetter hoped for revenge on Robert Hogan; Fu Ling's master, Wo Fat, hoped to destroy McGarrett and his team. Perhaps they could both achieve their objectives with this one operation. One of his contacts had reported that Gibbs' son was staying with the family of Detective Chin Ho Kelly. It should be easy enough to draw him out into a more vulnerable location and capture him as well. This would damage Five-O's credibility and make it easier to destroy McGarrett and his minions. All-in-all, a workable plan.

Hochstetter agreed. He thought it would be better if Fu Ling arranged the abduction—the boy had seen him at least two or three times and would remember him. But he wouldn't know the Chinese agent, so—given the right incentive—would be more likely to go with him. Indeed, a workable plan!

_ooooooooo_

_**NCIS, Washington Navy Yard, present day**_

Nine-year-old Carson looked at Gibbs, his eyes wide. "International spies? Wow! And you were in the middle of it?" The boy's admiration was obvious—this was a better story than a video game. The NCIS agent was relieved that he had temporarily diverted the youngster's attention, when Carson asked, "What did you do next?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond; he wasn't too proud of his next move, but used his youth as an excuse, at least to himself. "I did something stupid. I let myself get snatched . . ."

_ooooooooo_

_**Honolulu, Hawaii, Summer 1969**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked over the hedge in the Kelly's yard. It was nice of Chin's family to take him in, but he wanted his dad, his home, his life back. He was only too happy to pay attention to the Chinese gentleman who told him that he had some information as to his dad's whereabouts. Full of hope—maybe he could really help Danny and Steve solve this case—he eagerly followed the man to his car. Once in the vehicle, the man reached over to pat him on the shoulder. The boy felt a pinprick, then darkness claimed him.

Hochstetter watched as the car drew up and Fu Ling half-carried, half-supported his very groggy passenger into the cabin. He heard Captain Gibbs' gasp as the man recognized his son. "No, not Leroy."

"Insurance—and bait," the German sneered. "We will use him to get a message to Hogan and McGarrett. No one escapes the Gestapo." He left the room, locking the door behind him.

_ooooooooo_

Jethro said nothing about knowing the identity of their kidnapper or that Hogan and Five-O had joined forces on this case. Somehow, he had a gut feeling that the less he said, the better. Captain Gibbs was equally brief, mentioning only that he had been lured away by his captor with a story that young Jethro had been injured at a baseball practice. The proffered ride became a nightmare of captivity as he was drugged and brought to a cabin in the Ko'olau Mountains on Oahu's east side. Father and son looked at each other in silence. They were in no little danger. Their hope lay in the men they each knew and trusted: Hogan and McGarrett and their teams. They could only pray that the detectives and the Heroes could unravel what small clues there were.

_ooooooooo_

A visibly upset Chin Ho pushed open the door to McGarrett's office. "Bad news, Steve," he reported to the other three detectives. "Jethro's been kidnapped. One of my kids saw him get into a light grey car with a tall, thin Chinese man. From their description, it sounds like Fu Ling. He and Hochstetter must be working together."

Danny's face went pale; he'd felt responsible for the boy, and now Jethro had been placed in danger. Steve rested his hand on his youngest detective's shoulder for a moment as he ordered, "Put out a missing child alert, Danno. I'll notify Hogan. Chin, question your neighbors—maybe they can add to the description."

A concerned Hogan arrived at the Palace a short time later. It was difficult to determine who was angrier at the situation—the General or the chief of Five-O. Both had the stereotypical Irish temper: McGarrett's lay nearer the surface and was prone to volcanic eruptions, while Hogan's, schooled by his years at Stalag13, ran deeper but was no less dangerous when aroused. Now, facing a common enemy, both men pooled resources as they attempted to formulate a search and rescue plan that would provide needed info without giving too much away. Danny and Kono joined the discussion and considered various hiding places—the more desolate northeastern shore around Kaena Point, the deep mountain valleys of the Ko'olau or Waianae ranges, the crowded apartments in the older, seedier parts of Honolulu . . . not enough data to make a choice.

Chin's return added a bit more information. The abductor was definitely Fu Ling—this established a possible link between Wo Fat and Hochstetter and, to Steve, indicated that the two agents were working together not so much for profit but for vengeance. Hogan agreed, adding that he now thought that info on the new navigation system was little more than a smokescreen.

A phone call interrupted the conference. Steve motioned for silence as he put it on speaker. Hogan's expression hardened as he heard a familiar voice, more gravelly than in the past, but still full of menace. "I have the boy. I want to meet with Detective Williams at the lookout on the Old Pali Road. I have some information for him. Come alone and be there at seven tonight." The call ended abruptly.

Concerned, Steve looked at his second-in-command. "Danno, I can't let you go alone. Chin, Kono, and I will provide back-up. There are some secondary roads where we can hide."

Danny shook his head. "Hochstetter said to come alone—he could harm Jethro and Captain Gibbs if I don't."

"He could harm you, too. I can't have that," the lead detective responded sternly. "We'll arrive about 45 minutes before you and park just below the turn-off to the old road. Keep your mic on send so we'll know what's happening. And Danno, take care!"

Hogan excused himself to return to the base. He and Kinch would set up an aerial search that would be ready to go at a moment's notice if necessary. Hopefully, it would add an extra layer of safety to what could be a dangerous mission. Kono and Chin also went to make their preparations, Kono saying, "Be careful, Kaikaina. You know we've got your back." Dan nodded his thanks.

"I don't like this, Danno," McGarrett told his young friend. "Hochstetter's ruthless in his desire to harm Hogan, and you know how Wo Fat feels about Five-O. This isn't just about espionage; it's about revenge, too. You could be walking into a trap." Dan agreed, but two lives were at stake. He promised to take care, but Steve could see that his detective was worried. "We'll be monitoring you all the way," he reassured his officer. "If anything happens . . ." Williams smiled his thanks. "I know, Steve."

_ooooooooo_

Danny pulled up to the meeting place at the Old Pali lookout. He was a few minutes early and had checked in with Steve for the final time. The young officer wanted to see which direction Hochstetter approached from—that might at least give an indication of where to begin a search for the missing father and son. He left the mic on send, patched into Steve's and Chin's LTDs. Then, as a tan car drove up from the windward side of the island, he stepped out of his vehicle and waited, breathing slowly in a controlled fashion. A moment later, he stood face-to-face with Wolfgang Hochstetter. The man held a gun pointed at him. Dan reached for his own weapon, when he felt the cold muzzle of a pistol pressed to the back of his head. He lowered his weapon slowly. "OK, Hochstetter, I'm here. Alone. What did you want?"

The former Gestapo agent breathed anger and menace. His voice was cold. "Drop your weapon on the ground and kick it out of the way. Don't attempt anything or Captain Mueller will pull the trigger." Danny did as he was told. "Now, kneel and put your hands behind your back. Mueller, his handcuffs, please. Cuff him."

Mueller did as instructed, roughly pulling the cuffs tighter than necessary. Danny gasped slightly as the movement caused a painful muscle spasm. Hochstetter moved to stand in front of the kneeling officer, backhanding him across the face. "Just a little trick I learned from Colonel Hogan on the Hammelburg Road. Be sure you tell him that! The Gestapo never forgets. Hogan will learn that revenge is a dish best eaten cold." The Major's voice grew even colder as he dropped two military ID cards on the ground. "Proof for the Colonel."

Hochstetter moved to Dan's car. "You'll have a long walk back to Honolulu. Just another trick of the Colonel's," he snarled as he shot out all four tires. "Be sure you let Hogan know that, too. But not for a while . . ." He signaled to Mueller, who brought his pistol down on Dan's head. The detective collapsed in the old lookout's red clay. Hochstetter looked at his victim with contempt and kicked the unconscious young man hard. "Bah!" His tires kicked up the dirt as he and Mueller drove away.

_ooooooooo_

The Five-O detectives, listening to what they could hear of the encounter, reacted immediately to the gunshots. Steve's heart nearly stopped; Kono gasped "Kaikaina!" Chin, in the second car, shook his head, whispering "No." They gunned the engines and within a few minutes, reached the old lookout. No sign of Hochstetter—just tire tracks in the red dirt. Kono, seeing Danny's car, murmured "Auwe" as he and the others began to examine the scene, looking for their youngest colleague. A soft moan alerted them; McGarrett's cry, "Danno!" brought them running. The chief knelt beside his injured friend as Kono and Chin helped the young man to sit up. Kono quickly removed the cuffs; Steve gently massaged Danny's shoulders and upper arms to help restore circulation, telling him, "We're here, Danno. Stay with us, we're here." Chin pressed a clean handkerchief to a gash on the back of Danny's head.

"S-Steve," Dan mumbled, leaning back against his boss's shoulder. "Hochstetter . . . Hogan . . ." He closed his eyes against the dizziness and headache as he barely heard Steve's "Later, Aikane. Chin, call Bergman. Tell him we're bringing Danno to Castle Hospital. It's the closest to where we are. Then get HPD and Che up here." To Danny, "Take it easy; we'll get you to Doc. Stay awake!"

"No hospital," the younger man murmured. "Fine . . . just a . . . headache." Steve shook his head—so typical of his second-in-command, fine until he collapsed. "Maybe, but I'd feel better if Doc checked you out!" Then, to Kono, "You drive. I'll help Danno."

"Got it, Boss," the Hawaiian detective acknowledged as Steve supported his friend to the LTD. McGarrett turned to Chin. "Meet us at Castle." Chin nodded, adding, "Take care of Danny."

_Ooooooooo_

"Let me get this straight," Doc Bergman growled. "Danny was attacked by a couple of ex-Gestapo thugs? You let him go there alone?" Steve's rueful look was all the answer Doc needed. "He's got some bad bruises, a mild concussion, nine stitches in his scalp, and a couple of cracked ribs. I'm keeping him overnight." To his patient, now awake and impatient, "No arguments, Danny. You can give Steve your report just as well here as at the Palace." From the look on McGarrett's face, Dan knew he had no other choice.

Kono had already alerted Hogan; the general was on his way. Chin arrived shortly after, asking first "How's Danny?" Kono grinned, "He don't wanna stay, but Doc and the Boss are making him. Hogan's gonna be here soon, too."

"Che's working on the forensic evidence—we found two ID's so he's checking them for fingerprints. Tire tracks will help us identify the make and model of the car and we got some good footprints and the casings and bullets from Danny's tires. Steve'll want to know that."

Bergman got Danny settled in a room and then admitted the Five-O team, admonishing them, "I know Danny wants to report, but he also needs his rest. I'd like him to get a night's sleep before he puts himself back on duty tomorrow." McGarrett flashed him a hard look as the doctor continued, "You Five-O guys don't know when to quit. Detective Williams, you take it easy-and that's a medical order! Steve, I'll be in the office for a while. I'll come by later and check on Danny. And I want the three of you to go home tonight, too."

Steve squeezed his detective's arm. "Doc's right, Aikane. Light duty only for you tomorrow."

Williams seemed ready to object as his boss added, "I mean it, Danno. I need you on this case, but I want you to stay in one piece! Now, rest for a bit-you can give your report when Hogan gets here."

Doc returned several minutes later, accompanied by three men-Hogan, Kinch, and a third man, shorter than the others, whose blond hair was peppered with grey. Steve motioned for Doc to stay as Hogan introduced the newcomer. "Lt. Colonel Carter-one of my team from Stalag 13. Carter was our photographer, chemist, and munitions expert."

Noticing the increasing fatigue in Danny's blue eyes, Steve nodded for him to give an informal report. As the young detective described the encounter with Hochstetter, Hogan looked up in surprise. "He called me 'Colonel?' Talked about 'a little trick he learned from me?' Mueller is here, too? He obviously suspected more than I thought." Seeing the questions in the detectives' eyes, Hogan quickly added, "He's referring to a rescue where we outsmarted him by posing as Abwehr. Mueller was his adjutant in Hammelburg. Dan, I'm sorry we put you in such danger."

"My choice," Danny barely whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Doc interrupted the conversation. "Danny's had it, Steve. You can spring him tomorrow. Now go home! All of you!" It was a futile order as Bergman well knew. Steve and Hogan would probably work for several more hours, but at least Danny would get some rest. Steve gently touched his detective's shoulder. "I'll come by tomorrow, early. Sleep well, Kaikaina."

_ooooooooo_

Jethro stood, his ear against the locked door, as he listened to the angry voices on the other side. "You had a Five-O detective in your hands? You didn't kill him?" That had to be the Chinese spy. Who was he talking about? Not Danny!

A German accent this time. "I needed him to carry a message to Hogan. I will have my revenge on Papa Bear and his team. I'll give you McGarrett later and take care of our two guests at the same time."

"Dad," Jethro's voice was hushed. "They're going to kill us."

_ooooooooo_

Hogan, Kinch, and Carter returned to Hickam. It had been a long flight for the former demolitions man and Hogan had yet to fill him in on the latest developments. Steve sent Kono and Chin home, telling them to be in by 8 AM. Too keyed up to return home himself, he returned to the office to await the results of Che's forensic analysis. He hoped for something that would deliver Hochstetter, Fu Ling, and Mueller into custody; after all, Danno had risked his life for this.

He was not disappointed. Che's analysis revealed several fingerprints on the ID cards—Jethro's and Captain Gibbs' were expected, but Hochstetter's were also present—good, actual physical evidence. The bullets were from an older model Luger, a typical Gestapo officer's weapon. A study of the tire tracks gave the make and model of the spy's car, information to check with the various car rental agencies on the island. At least now they had a starting point. Tomorrow, he would also have Chin and Kono talk to the various members of their ohana who lived in the more remote sections of Oahu's east side. Nothing like the coconut wireless for gossip!

Tired, but still worried about his second-in-command, McGarrett returned to the hospital. The sound of those four shots still echoed in his mind. He needed to see for himself that Danno was resting and recovering. Then he'd go home.

_ooooooooo_

"Dad, they're going to kill us," Jethro repeated, his voice shaky.

Jackson Gibbs didn't answer immediately. He'd feared this all along. Jethro may have been their captors' "insurance," but there would come a time when that insurance was no longer necessary. All the Air Force officer could do was to play on Hochstetter's ego, offer to give him the information he claimed to want—in exchange for his son's life. He only hoped that one day Jethro would come to understand and forgive him for what could be taken as an act of treason, that Hogan would somehow know that he was bargaining not for his own life but for his son's future.

Captain Gibbs motioned his son closer. "Leroy, I'm going to try and make a bargain for your freedom. If it works, get to Hogan and give him as much information as you can about where we're being held."

"But . . ." Jethro was confused. "I don't know where we are!"

"Think! Do you hear the ocean? Or any traffic?" the boy's dad questioned. At his son's "No," the captain said, "Then, we're inland somewhere, probably in some valley branching off into the mountains. How long do you think it took to get here—remember the position of the sun in the sky? And what about the make and color of the car of the man who kidnapped you? What did he look like? You heard his voice. What did it sound like? Anything else you can remember? Tell Hogan! Look, Leroy, I know this looks bad and you may not understand what I'm going to do, but you'll just have to trust me." At Jethro's soft "OK," Captain Gibbs gave him a quick hug, then called for Hochstetter.

The Air Force officer played his part well, offering to trade information on the working of the new system for Jethro's freedom—but he wanted assurance that the boy was released safely and back among friends before he'd betray Hogan's trust. "Every man does have his price," Hochstetter sneered, but promised to give the offer some thought. After all, he'd already demonstrated the vulnerability of Hawaii's State Police. Perhaps he could still use the kid as a pawn to bring down his greatest enemy, the man he was never able to catch. And once he had the information he desired, he could still dispose of the troublesome Jackson Gibbs. Let Fu Ling have McGarrett—if he could catch the man! Maybe he should just kill them all.

_ooooooooo_

As promised, McGarrett helped Danny to "escape" from the hospital early the next morning and dropped the young detective off at his apartment with an admonition to take it easy for a few hours. Williams had given his boss some added info: a partial license plate number and the color of Hochstetter's car. Steve smiled his thanks and promised that someone would pick him up later; meanwhile, he expected Dan to rest. Much as he wanted to be at the Palace, Danny had to agree. He still had a slight headache and some pain in the ribs; this, coupled with the evident bruises on his cheek and jaw, made him look and feel like one of the walking wounded. Hochstetter's Gestapo tactics were definitely painful.

Back in his office, Steve, Chin, and Kono reviewed the events of last night. Relieved that their kaikaina was on the mend, Chin and Kono headed out to contact members of their extended families—kama'ainas, Island born and raised, who would certainly notice any out-of –the-ordinary activities. McGarrett asked DMV to research the license number and left for Danny's; they would head over to Hickam later for a meeting with Hogan.

_ooooooooo_

Hogan opened his office door to find Kinch, Carter, and two unexpected visitors, both wearing the loudest, brightest aloha shirts he'd ever seen. Newkirk's "Morning, Guv'nor" and LeBeau's "Bonjour, mon Colonel" brought a smile to his face even as he questioned "What? How?" Newkirk smirked, "Carter told us you were after Hochstetter. Couldn't let you have all the fun, now, could we?" The Boys from Barracks 2 were together for one more mission.

As the men, joined by Olsen, discussed the case, they agreed with their former CO. This was never just about espionage; it was also always about revenge. There had been some unfinished business between Hogan and Hochstetter for years—perhaps this was the opportunity to bring it to a conclusion. The addition of Fu Ling and Wo Fat's organization added an extra layer or two of intrigue, as did Five-O's involvement.

Newkirk grimaced at the description of how the young Five-O detective had been treated by the old Gestapo officer—he'd experienced something similar himself and if it hadn't been for Hogan and his mates . . . the Britisher turned his thoughts back to the present. "So, Guv'nor," he started. "How are we going to get him?"

"Simple," said Hogan with a grin. "We use one of his tricks on him!"

_ooooooooo_

Jethro and his father listened to the increasingly loud argument going on in the next room. "Let the boy go? Have you lost your mind?" This from the Chinese agent. Hochstetter was adamant. "He will be the bait that will bring Hogan and McGarrett here. They will expect to find Captain Gibbs, but all they will find is death!" The agents moved out of the room and the conversation trailed off into silence.

Jackson Gibbs put his arm around his son. "I don't think they know we heard them," he whispered. "It gives us a weapon to use against them. Let them take you back to Honolulu, but tell General Hogan everything. McGarrett, too. They'll be warned; that'll give them a good chance to catch these guys." Jethro nodded. Whatever he had to do to keep his dad and his friends safe, he would.

_ooooooooo_

Once back at the Palace, Steve and Dan went over the events of the last evening in detail. It was obvious that espionage was merely a cover—and a good one—for Hochstetter's true motive, the ultimate revenge, the death of General Hogan and as many of his team as he could murder. And if, as Danno had recounted, "Revenge was a dish best eaten cold," then the major would be likely to use the Gestapo tactics that had worked so well in the past, tactics that had could have cost his young detective his life.

Fu Ling was another problem. The man was somehow connected to Wo Fat, and any connection to Fat meant danger to Five-O. Bringing him down would cause some damage to Fat's organization, but that damage would not be fatal; nevertheless, the man could not be allowed to remain free.

Chin and Kono's arrival brought some new leads. One of the big Hawaiian's nephews—cousins—relatives (Steve was never sure which) had mentioned two cars, one grey, the other tan, traveling one of the dirt roads into the rugged Ko'olau mountain ravines. Several old, abandoned shacks nestled against the slopes in that area. This might be where the Gibbs were being held. Chin had even better news: the license plate Danny had remembered belonged to a vehicle rented to a man matching Mueller's description. Here, though, the trail took a different direction. Even though the German had given the address of a small, out of the way hotel, the man had never been there. However, the manager recognized Fu Ling as one of the guests when Chin showed him a picture.

McGarrett immediately ordered an HPD stake-out in the neighborhood. With luck, one of the criminals would soon be where he belonged—in a cell. Steve's praise was sincere as he said "Good work, guys." As frightening and dangerous as Danny's encounter with the Gestapo was, it had been the catalyst to get the case moving.

_ooooooooo_

Hogan and his men were deep in a planning session when the secretary announced the arrival of the Five-O team. Once again, introductions were made. Hogan's team brought a wealth of experience in dealing with Hochstetter; McGarrett and his men knew the Islands and had the kind of local contacts Hogan could only envy, reminding him of the support he'd received from the Underground during his time as a POW.

"We've located Fu Ling—or at least where he's been staying," Steve began. Newkirk broke in, "He's that Chinese agent who's working with Hochstetter, isn't he? MI tracked him to Hong Kong a couple of months ago—he's been using a British passport, so that puts him in my jurisdiction."

"What are you sayin' Bruddah?" Kono interrupted. "Just that I'm the one to keep an eye on him, mate," the Cockney intelligence agent responded. "He'd never suspect an old tourist to be following him. I'll take LeBeau with me. Between the two of us, he won't get away." To Hogan: "What do ya say, Guv'nor? How about putting Louis and me back to work?" Hogan's fond lopsided grin was very much in evidence as he looked at his two men, still ready to follow his command. "OK guys—just don't start any card games, Newkirk!"

"Wouldn't think of it!" Newkirk replied. "Besides, my little buddy here wouldn't let me." Hogan looked skeptical, but nodded when LeBeau said, "I promise, mon Colonel."

"Chin, go with them," McGarrett ordered. "Try to keep them out of trouble," he added quietly. "Got it, Steve," the Chinese detective acknowledged as the three men left. "Surveillance only."

_ooooooooo_

Jethro shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. He'd been drugged again and left to wander somewhere in downtown Honolulu. He had one thought—find Danny. Only, the boy wasn't sure where he was and with no money in his pocket . . . The thought of money reminded him of how hungry he was. He'd eaten nothing since breakfast—yesterday? Was it yesterday? He sat down on the curb and ran his hands through his hair. He was scared, lonely . . . he needed help!

Help arrived in the form of an HPD blue-and-white driven by Officer Duke Lukela. A frequent unofficial addition to Five-O, Lukela at first saw a lost, troubled kid; then, recognizing the boy, he called the Palace, only to learn that Steve was at Hickam. The urgency in Jethro's voice told Lukela there was no time to waste—he headed for the air base.

"Danny!" Jethro's gasp as he saw William's bruised cheek alerted both teams to his presence. The young detective turned quickly toward the boy, causing a wave of dizziness that passed as Dan grasped the back of his chair, but not before Steve noticed and flashed a concerned look in his direction. "Too soon," the lead detective thought. "If I didn't need him so much on this case . . ." He'd see that Danno took some time off once everything was wrapped up.

"I'm OK," Danny reassured the boy. "I've had worse wipe-outs surfing." Motioning Jethro to sit, he continued, "Gibbs, what happened to you? How did you get away?"

"I didn't. They let me go. That Chinese guy dropped me off somewhere and Duke found me." A few questions from Steve identified the man as Fu Ling. Jethro continued, "I'm supposed to lead you to my dad—they're holding him prisoner in an old shack—but they're using it as a trap to kill you guys. Hochstetter was there! All he talked about was revenge!" Between fatigue and fear, the boy was near losing control of his emotions.

Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We already have a good idea where they are, thanks to some of Kono's ohana. And we've got someone watching for Fu Ling. We'll get your dad out safely."

"And here's how we're gonna do it," Hogan added. "I've got a few tricks the old major doesn't know about, including the ability to set up an aerial search, while Five-O arranges for a road block or two. Kinch will coordinate the search. Gibbs, you'll . . ."

"Go with you guys," he interrupted. "This is my dad Hochstetter's got." Hogan and McGarrett looked at one another. "OK," the General said, "but only if you promise to follow orders, mine and Steve's."

_ooooooooo_

Newkirk and LeBeau wandered—or at least, to the casual observer appeared to wander—down one of the back streets of Waikiki. After all, who paid attention to tourists? They'd observed an agitated Fu Ling's return to his hotel, and walked into the small lobby themselves. LeBeau, muttering in French, seemed interested in the various brochures displayed on a small table, while Newkirk picked up a newspaper. Some minutes later, the Chinese agent returned; Newkirk caught a reference to "Airport" in his conversation. "He's getting out of here," the Britisher signaled to his friend.

As Fu Ling left the lobby, LeBeau began speaking loudly in French, punctuating his remarks with angry gestures. Distracted by the man's antics and by his own concerns, he never noticed Newkirk brush against him. Only a "Pardon me, sir. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Blimey, but that little guy over there is mad about something!" caused the Chinese agent to look up for an instant before he continued to his car. "Let Hochstetter have his revenge," he thought as he headed for the airport. "That man is consumed with destroying his enemy. We should never have approached him for information. Wo Fat will not be pleased."

Newkirk offered an apology to the desk clerk, then escorted LeBeau back to the street. The two men headed back to Chin's car. "Call McGarrett and Hogan—Fu Ling's headed to the airport, probably out of the country." Chin quickly made the call, then requested HPD to hold the man for questioning. "If he gets on that plane," the Chinese detective began . . .

"He won't get very far, mate," Newkirk laughed, holding up two documents: a passport and an airline ticket. LeBeau snickered, "Stalag 13's resident pickpocket at work!" Chin decided not to ask any questions as he relayed the news to McGarrett. One down, two to go.

_ooooooooo_

Kinch's search pinpointed the location of Hochstetter's shack; McGarrett, with Duke and another HPD officer as backup, soon had a roadblock set up. Hogan and Carter joined them as McGarrett was informed that Fu Ling had been picked up at the airport, thanks to some action (he wasn't sure if he wanted to know just what) on the part of Newkirk and LeBeau. "Good news!" Hogan grinned. "Now, we wait for our Gestapo friends."

Steve motioned Danny to move up the road, but to keep undercover and out of sight. Hogan and Carter joined the young man. The munitions expert just had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. He and Hogan knew the Gestapo too well.

Their silent vigil was rewarded as Danny quietly radioed that the two Germans had left the shack; there was no sign of Captain Gibbs. Hochstetter growled his frustration as he was stopped at the roadblock. He tried to bluff his way past an angry McGarrett, claiming to be nothing more than a visitor who had taken a wrong turn. The lead detective, his temper barely under control as he confronted the officer who had injured his second-in-command, ordered the two Gestapo agents handcuffed. "Maybe you'd prefer Abwehr tactics," he threw at them. Hochstetter's eyes darkened with rage. "Hogan," he muttered. "Bah!"

Dan, Hogan, and Carter carefully approached the shack, each man searching for hidden traps. Danny's sharp eyes saw it first—a glint of sunlight off a thin wire stretched across the path. He motioned for the other two men to stop, then radioed Steve. "We've got a problem. I think there's a bomb hidden here. Stay where you are ( probably a futile request where his boss was concerned); I'll contact you when we know more."

It took only a couple of minutes to follow the wire and locate Hochstetter's final booby trap—not just one bomb, but a series of explosives wired in some sort of sequence—and not in any pattern Dan recognized. He turned as he heard Steve walking quickly up the trail behind him. McGarrett asked quietly, "Can you disarm it?" Danny, although an expert at bomb disposal, shook his head. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. I don't think I can."

"I can," Carter said confidently. "I blew up enough stuff during the war with a set-up like this. It's just a simple sequence bomb—each package has its own firing pin and the explosion of the one before triggers . . ." Hogan shook his head. "Save the explanation for later, Carter. Just disarm the thing!" Carter pulled a multi-purpose tool from his jacket pocket and went gleefully to work. Dan watched in amazement as the older munitions expert quickly neutralized the string of explosives one after another, then called for the HPD bomb squad to finish the clean up. Hogan's Heroes, indeed!

A groggy Jackson Gibbs was soon found and released from captivity. The look on Jethro's face as he ran to hug his dad was reward enough for Five-O and the Heroes. The look on Hochstetter's face as he saw Hogan was anticlimactic. The major shut his eyes in resignation and muttered "What is this man doing here?"

"Putting you away for a long time," McGarrett responded. "Book 'em, Danno!"

_ooooooooo_

_**NCIS, Washington Navy Yard, present day**_

"And that's the story," Gibbs finished. Carson's admiration was evident in the look he gave the silver-haired team leader. "Those guys were real heroes!"

"Yeah," Gibbs answered. "All of them." He looked up to see Tony, Ziva, and Tim listening as well. What a story! Gibbs took a couple of old black-and-white pictures off his bulletin board.

One showed four men and a boy—the twelve-year-old Jethro; the other, Hogan and his team at Stalag 13. "My dad retired a few months later and we went back to Stillwater. I kept in touch with Hogan and Five-O for a while; Danny—he pointed to a curly-haired young man in one of the photos—taught me to surf. But you know how things are; life happens, things move on. I never forgot them, however—and I never will."

Gibbs looked at his team. Sentimentality wasn't part of the lead agent's make-up. "Now get back to work before I have to headslap you all!"

_**Pau!**_

_**Note: **__In the NCIS season 7 episode "Faith," Jackson Gibbs mentions his service in a bomber squadron. He never mentions a duty station, although he hints at having been in combat._

_The 504th Bomber Squadron, Hogan's command before Stalag 13, was in reality stationed in the Pacific Theater during WWII. It seemed logical to base it at Hickam for the purposes of the story._

_Since Jackson Gibbs was on the Air Force equivalent of "shore duty" while at Hickam, it also seemed logical that his son would have been with him, again for the purposes of the story. In the "real world," this would most likely not have been the case at that time._

_That Hogan's men still refer to him as "Mon Colonel" and "Guv'nor" is a sign of the bond that was forged between them at Stalag 13._

_And if you're curious about the "big white bird" Carter is holding in the photo on Hogan's desk, see my story "Carter, the Colonel, and the Cockatoo" in the Hogan's Heroes fandom on ._


End file.
